Annabelle
Annabelle (アナベレ) is a professional angler in Erebonia. Background Annabel was born as the daughter of a viscount. She went on to study at St. Astraia Girls' School. Wandering Annabel ran away from home in the spring of S.1204. Much to her displeasure, her father had arranged a marriage with a man of status, not disclosing any details to her. Later she finds out that she was not engaged to a man of military status, which she had been thinking all along, but to Lakelord III, the heir of Baron Lakelord II. The family's butler, Carrigan, starts to look for her. Annabelle is first met in Celdic, where she has lost her wallet until Class VII returns it to her during their first field trip (see Lost Wallet). In Legram, she promises to catch up to Rean Schwarzer's fishing skills and surpassing him by becoming the finest angler in Erebonia. She later shows up in Roer, until she is finally found by Butler Carrigan in Trista. There she founds out about who she is really supposed to marry and promises Carrigan to return home. Civil War As soon as she makes up her mind, the Erebonian Civil War breaks out and she is initially stuck in Trista. Eventually she and Kenneth, Lakelord III's younger brother, decide to flee Trista and head for Ymir. Own their way, however, Kenneth urges her to continue on her own as he had to do something. It is later revealed that he was trying to find a memento of Annabelle's grandmother that she dropped it in the river on their way to Ymir. During her stay in Ymir, she challenges fellow angler Rean Schwarzer to numerous duels, including catching Ymir's Guardian and the Blue Devil. Engagement In the spring of S.1205, Annabelle decided to cancel her marriage with Lakelord III. Neither her father would let her nor was Lakelord III, as a noble man of the Empire, willing to go back on the promise he once made. Furthermore, his position as the son of a noble marrying the daughter of a viscount weighed heavy on his shoulders. Kenneth proposed they should settle the matter in first a fishing duel by their respective vice-captains, meaning Narses on behalf of Lakelord III and Rean on behalf of Kenneth, followed by a duel between both captains. Rean gives Kenneth a headstart by catching the giant swordtail. During the battle, Annabelle realizes that Kenneth has been thinking about her's well-being and happiness all along. After Kenneth wins the fishing duel, Lakelord III apologizes for betraying Annabelle's trust and calls off their engagement. When Butler Carrigan asks her whether she has set her eyes on Kenneth, Annabelle suspiciously denies. Professional angler In S.1206, Annabelle is acknowledged as a professional angler. Character Notes Gallery Annabelle (Sen III).png|Full-length Annabelle - Photograph (Sen III).jpg|Photograph Trivia * Annabelle's father was once taught by Vandyck. Category:Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel II NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters